new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Undyne
On-Screen Appearance No more running away!: Undyne will jump down a mountain with her spear after saying "That's it, then... No more running away... HERE I COME!!!!!" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Spear of Justice Undyne takes out her spear. She can jump in this state, as well as move freely, but cannot run or double jump. She is also given a new moveset with this move. Neutral B: Spear Throw - Undyne throws her spear at the opponent. She can throw up to three times before restocking. Side B: Heroine's Trust - Undyne thrusts forward with her spear, causing damage. Up B: Heroine's Leap - Undyne jumps midair, causing a boost, then thrusts back down with her spear. The move can be cancelled with your Down B. Side Special - Green Soul Counter A cursor appears near the opponent, giving them damage. This move is disguised as Undyne's Neutral B to trick the opponent. If Undyne is attacked while performing this move on an opponent, the move will be cancelled, but the opponent that was affected will stay frozen until attacked. Up Special - Undyne Suprexes a Boulder Because She Can Undyne carries a boulder, then lunges downward. There is a 10% chance that the opponent damage dby the attack will get buried. Down Special - Yellow Spear Counter A simple counter attack. Final Smash - Armored Heroine Undyne transforms into her ironed self. While in this form, she is only moderately stronger, and acts like if she is metal. This Final Smash will activate if her damage is at 0 - 50%, and lasts for 20 seconds. Alt. Final Smash: Fight Against a True Hero If Undyne's damage is above 50%, she will transform into her Undying form. All her B moves are the same, except one: Up B: Spear Barrage - Undyne proceeds to gradually rise from the air, and afterward proceeds to throw homing spears at nearby opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NGAAAAAAAAH" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: "NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Screen KOSFX: "ACK!" Taunts Up: "You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!" Sd: "FUHUHUHU!!!" Dn: "Are you ready.....to DIE?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" Victory 2: "Alphys told me humans were determined...I see now what she meant by that!" Victory 3: "What. That's the best you can manage?" Lose/Clap: *Exhausted* Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - Double Spear Puddle * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw - Shoots opponent in garbage can like Basket Ball * Back Throw - Same as Foward * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - Throws opponent on ground and stomps on them Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Trivia Along with Mary, Watts and Rosalene, and Papyrus & Sans, Undyne's dialogue appears in text boxes. * Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Undertale Category:Celebrities Category:10's Category:Playable Character Category:Female Category:Video Game Characters Category:Offensive Category:Anti-Pressure